Star Crossed:Teacher EnglandxReader
by DetectiveLiane17
Summary: Some things may never work out at the wrong time and wrong situation. [Warning: Lemon]


**Teacher!EnglandxStudent!Reader: Star-crossed**

* * *

_(A/N):Hello guys :) Thank you for the support and reviews you posted on my oneshots. :) It made me really happy. I'll be posting more soon-and I'm planning to write a fanfiction which is not a reader insert someday^^_

_Now enjoy this one. Love you all!_

_-Liane_

* * *

"She seriously got the role?"

"No way; I mean I'm far better than her!"

You just stayed at the corner; hiding your face with your (h/c) hair by bowing your head slightly as you walk along the school corridors. Your school will be having a theatre performance the next two weeks; starring the literary piece written by your English teacher-"The Masked Prince". Every girl at the campus wants to play the role of Genevieve, the leading lady of the story-but fortunately, out of those 78 girls who tried, _you_ got the role. You can't compare your face, your height and your figure to the other girls who tried, but it was your acting skills and perfect English diction that captured the panelists' attention.

Even inside the classroom, you excel in the mentioned subject. Mr. Kirkland, your English teacher, is very fond of you because of your performance or maybe because you're a childhood friend of his brother, Alfred, who is two years older than you; to be exact, Mr. Kirkland, or should you say, Arthur, is also a friend of yours who stood as your protector and big brother years ago, but then you moved in a different state. You had taken a liking at the British man, you can clearly remember him as your first love, and those faded feelings came back when you went to this school.

You can still remember how he was introduced as a fresh-graduate teacher. A faint memory would hit you every time he would enter your room. But how could you forget that accent and those eyebrows. You asked him for a moment about the subject and immediately asked if you had met him before. He just smiled, that familiar smile that he used to wear whenever he would tell you that 'everything's going to be fine'. And then he spoke.

_"I'm glad you remembered me, (Nickname)."_

Since that moment, you felt your heartbeat sped up. You felt those broken fragments slowly piling up and bringing back your faded feelings for him. You smiled as well. Your paths crossed again, but right now everything's complicated. Yes, you meet again, but your positions in this school made a huge boundary between the two of you-gave you limitations-so near, yet so far.

You found out that he and Alfred is living at a house which is a few blocks away from yours. This gave you an access to go there if you had time, not as a student, but as their friend. And you didn't do this just because you want to get closer to your teacher, but also to see your long lost friend. Alfred is still the same-acting like a hero, you got to drink tea and eat burgers for free whenever you visit them-Yes, teas and burgers, since even now Arthur is not the best cook in the world, you would go for Alfred's habit of having foods delivered to their residence every single day. You would often tease each other, your feelings grew, but this connection as friends doesn't change the fact that he is still your teacher and you are his student.

Classes have ended, and you're on your way to go home-ignoring every nasty comment about you and how you got the role. You just walked out like nothing happened until you reached your house. You lazily opened the door and removed your shoes.

"I'm home!" You shouted from the front door. You mother welcomed you, she's wearing a happy smile.

"Oh, (Name), you're here!"

"Mom, I've got news to tell you." You sighed, you don't know if you'll be happy or what.

"I know~ congratulations, dear!" She chirped as she walked closer to you. "I didn't know that Arthur had grown to be a fine gentleman.~" She whispered to you. You can feel the heat creeping up from your neck to your face.

"Welcome back, (Name)"

You heard a familiar British accent. You tilted your head at the side and saw your teacher sitting at your couch, wearing a small smile; he's still wearing the suit that he used to wear during school days. You began to feel like you're in a scene wherein you're welcomed by your own husband just when you got home from a trip. Your mother just let out a small giggle which brought you back from reality.

"I'm going to prepare something, okay?"

You went inside and sat at the couch in front of your guest.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?!" You whispered, just enough for him to hear.

"Is that how you welcome your teacher?" He said teasingly while letting out a chuckle. "I just missed mom's tea."

You bite your lip as you heard him call your mom the same way you called her-preventing yourself to squeal. You're young, just a highschool girl in love, you have your own fantasies going on inside your head.

"And it's probably not because of you." He said, looking at the side. You're used to this attitude to him. You just sighed. Your eyes turned to the familiar pink scrapbook lying at the center table, you gasped when you realized it's full of photos of you, when you're young.

"By the way, hun, I showed Arthur your photos when you were younger. He really enjoyed viewing them." Your mom said as she placed the cupcakes at the table. You just gaped and began throwing glares at Arthur. He laughed-that laugh that made you calm. You somehow hate that laugh-it's making you realize your positions more.

_It somehow breaks your heart._

* * *

Days are passing by and you're close to the day of your performance. You've been practicing every time so you can execute the role of Genevieve well. You already memorized the lines, and you are delivering it very well, not until you faced your extremely passionate 'Masked Prince'-or should you say the infamous Francis Bonnefoy. He would scoot closer to you than it is indicated at the script-just like this time.

The story of 'The Masked Prince' takes place during the Middle Ages in Central Europe, the time when the conflicts about land and building kingdoms is at its peak; this all happened even before the Vikings completely destroyed the civilization of some countries. A great line of rich and well-known family-known as the 'Wittelsbach', had an argument with another family, which is as great as them-the 'Carlton' family. The argument became intense and this caused the Carlton family to plot a surprise attack and claim their territory. The night of the surprise attack was a success, they killed the successor, the queen, the people of the Wittelsbach family and they decapitated the king. They didn't know that the youngest prince was able to escape with a servant; he was left in an abandoned house before the injured servant could die-that abandoned house was shown to be a bandit's hideout. The bandit took him as his own child, and let him keep the only thing which holds his true identity, the necklace with the lapis-lazuli pendant which is the symbol of the former royal family. They named the young prince, Xandre, he is raised in an isolated town until he was seven. He saw how the tyrannical leader treats the commoners, and how they hurt his 'family', he grew up in a dark place which forced him to get his revenge. During his young age of nine, he already knew how to survive in the wild, until he was adopted by an aristocrat. This time he had all the things he needed in order to get revenge and free the people. But then he got an invitation for the masquerade ball- he had his steady plan until he met the young Princess of Carlton Family, Princess Genevieve.  
Here you are at the scene wherein the masked prince asked the princess for a dance. You're feeling uncomfortable since Francis' hands are placed lower than your waist, and slowly getting lower.

"Okay that's alright for now!" Mr. Kirkland said immediately, his eyebrows are slowly meeting, it's like he's in a pretty bad mood.

You walked down from the stage, carefully stepping down the wooden stairs. You felt a hand tapped your back, you didn't mind and you continued walking. You heard giggles behind your back as you took another step.

"Hey she admitted that she's a loser!" A girl shouted as everyone laughed. You felt someone grabbed a strand of your hair as you winced in pain. You thought of things that you might've done to them-but there's nothing. You even barely know them. Is it because you're not as beautiful and high class as them?

"That's enough! Can't you just leave her alone?" You heard a stern voice just when you're in the verge of bursting into tears. You know that voice; that familiar voice which also protects the young (Name). You didn't move a muscle and stayed in your cowered form until you felt a warm hand patted your head. You saw a figure walked past at your side from the corner of your eye. You tilted your head up, looking through your (h/c) strands. You saw him defending you, as the other students scowl with their heads down. Once again he made you smile, yet once again he made you feel hopeless.

* * *

Lights of yellow and white filled the closed large room. Heavy red curtains separate the backstage from the main platform. Your parents and your friend, Alfred, are sitting at the front row-and you're standing at the stage, delivering your role.

"Hah! Now you're under my capture, why don't you just sign this certificate and proclaim that the kingdom will be mine, together with your hand, my princess?" The albino, wearing a blue royal suit exclaimed. He moved closer to you and grabbed your chin, forcefully making you look at him. You snapped your head at the side, still struggling to be free of the rope that's binding your hands.

"You're insane, brother! You're just the same as father!" You said with your face filled with guilt.

"That old fool who placed half of the land under your name? Don't you think that the best way is to keep this land in our own family, so the best way is for you to marry me!" He said, the lights dimmed and the stage is filled with his evil laughter. Which is heard to be something like 'kesesesese~'. A few seconds of awkward laugh yet the Masked Prince is still nowhere in sight.

_'Francis, where on earth are you?!'_ You mentally screamed.

* * *

"How can we continue now?" A Hungarian girl in a bandit's suit said as she treats Francis' broken arm which is caused by a sudden fall during a fight scene. Everyone's hope began to sink until a masked man walked in front of them.

"The show must go on." A man wearing the same costume said. He is incredibly lean; his hair is covered by the pirate hat. He just walked to the stage, leaving the students dumbfounded.

* * *

"Let go of her, Nicholas!" A masked man appeared and became the center of the spotlight.

"Kesesese~ Masked Prince, oh are you here to restore your honor?" The albino draws out his longsword, causing the young audience to gasp. He prepared in his offensive stance, placing the tip of the sword at the Prince's throat, going down to the ribbon holding his red cape, and cutting it open. Just when the cape flow down from his shoulder, he draws out his sword and used it to raise his opponent's weapon, and attacking him at his open spot. Nicholas ducked and swiped a foot to make the Prince fall, but instead he flipped and used Nicholas' ducked form as support. He raised his blade and placed it on the albino's nape.

"Lay down your sword." He said in a stern voice as Nicholas' slowly lays down the sword.

"Now!" He said putting the tip of the sword closer to his opponent's skin; making him drop the weapon. He kicked the weapon out of his reach and slowly raised the crown from the albino's head using his sword and placing it in his. The guards quickly captured the defeated man.

"Hah! Even though you got the crown. I'm still awesome and I'll seize all of your vital regions!" The insane man shouted and showed his trademark laugh as he was dragged to exit the stage.

The Masked Prince walked closer to you, freeing your wrists from the tight grip of the rope. You stared at his eyes, those green orbs that you know Francis didn't own. You were alerted when you felt a hand caressed your cheek. You know that this time, you are supposed to be Genevieve, and he is supposed to be Xandre.

"Xandre…" You said before giving him a tight hug. You felt his hands wrapped around your waist; his nose resting on the crook of your neck, feeling his hot breath tickling your skin."You now have what's supposed to be yours." He pulled back and placed both of his hands on your cheeks.

"But I can't do it alone, without a queen." He said, staring deep in your eyes.

"But me? An opponent's daughter? You know from the very start that we can't be." You felt tears forming at the corner of your eyes. This time you can feel everything that you say.

"Shh.. Genevieve, our love is true, even before, it's just that the time isn't in favor yet. But right now we have the right time, the right condition, but the only thing that's lacking is you and me." You are supposed to remove his mask but he grabbed your hand. There is a change of scene. You can see him leaning closer to you, your eyes are half closed, the tips of your noses are touching, and all the lights came off. Just when the darkness engulfed the room you felt a soft pair of lips touch yours, you snaked your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss; his hands around your waist pulled your bodies closer. Your lips moved in a synchronized manner, just in time when you felt him licked your lips, he pulled away.

"(Name)…" you heard him whisper.

Just in time the lights went on. You finished the play softly, yet without removing the mysterious man's mask.

_'You just made me confused…'_

* * *

You thought before walking away from the cheering cast. You made your way outside through the back door. There will still be a firework's event after a few minutes, so you told yourself that you'll come back. You went to your classroom; the third floor is pretty hard to reach especially you're in your princess costume, yet you still managed to. You walked closer to the sliding window, watching people go out from the theatre. You shivered when you felt a pair of arms wrapped around your waist; you turned around immediately-your (e/c) eyes meeting those familiar emeralds through the red mask. You looked down when you felt his hands hold yours tightly.

"I-I'm sorry." He said "About what happened…"

"Do you mean it, Arthur?" You tilted your head up and saw the British man blushing. "Just tell me the truth."

"Yes."

You pulled him down for another kiss, yet both of you pulled away when you heard footsteps getting closer. He grabbed your arm and dragged you under the teacher's table. You're sitting between his legs with his arms wrapped around you; your head is resting on his chest, feeling every beat of his heart. When the security guard finished checking, you tilted your head up, and realized how close the two of you are. You felt his arms tightened around your waist, bringing you closer just like what happened before.

"You look so tempting, love." He said in a low voice, your eyes widened at his sudden change of personality. His green eyes look darker now as he leaned closer to capture your lips, this time in an eager way. He asked for permission to enter your cavern by licking your entrance which you gladly opened. You moaned at the unfamiliar warm feeling of being kissed in this way; your moan sent vibrations and tingling sensation to both of you. His tongue fought for its dominance to explore its new territory. His hands are making its way to untie the golden lace which holds your bodice; you felt the garment slowly becoming loose as you pulled away from the kiss.

You crawled out from the wooden table and stood up, supporting the bodice. You saw him crawled out as well and grabbed your wrists, placing it on either sides of you and making your bodice fall down, revealing your mounds. You shivered just when the cold air hit your bare chest. His eyes scanned your body.

"There's nothing to hide, you look beautiful." He said as he licked your earlobe. His lips trailed kisses down to your neck. You can't help but let out a whimper as he licked and sucked at your sensitive spot, the cold feeling brought by the mask just added intensity to what you are feeling.

"A-Arthur.. Ahhmmnn.." You gripped tighter at his buttoned long sleeves as a thumb pressed on your nipples, rubbing circles and pinching it lightly. His other hand is making its way to remove your balloon skirt, making it drop down to the floor. You pressed your thighs together to relieve the strong feeling of need. Arthur bent down to lick your perked nipples; seeing him swirl his tongue around the peak with your half lidded eyes just made you aroused. You gripped his blonde locks making him bring your mound inside his mouth and suck it; you can feel his tongue lap every area that it reaches, his other hand played with your other mound, making you pant harder as you lolled your head at the side. He did the same treatment with the other one.  
Your hand made its way to the hem of his pants, tracing it with the tip of your finger until it reaches the zipper. You stroked hit member, making him groan and pull out from your breast with a trace of saliva connecting to his tongue.

"(Name)" He groaned your name as you continued stroking his aching member. You bent down to unbutton his pants. You stared at the tent that's forming beneath; a part is darkened because of his pre-cum. You licked it through the fabric, drawing your tongue from top to bottom, slightly sucking at the tip while your fingers pressing at his sac. He groaned in both pain and pleasure. You pulled away and removed his boxer shorts. Your eyes widened when you realized how well-endowed he is. Your fingers traced its length, you licked its head and swirled your tongue at the slit. You parted your lips so he can enter your mouth, you bobbed your head up and down with your teeth slightly grazing at his length, your hand stroked the bottom part. You moaned as he grabbed your hair and pushed you deeper, the vibrations made his member throb. You pulled away and sucked at the tip. Just before he was about to come Arthur pulled you up and laid you on the teacher's table. He kissed you roughly, forcing his tongue inside you. His teeth caught your tongue as he sucked it, making your muffled moans grow louder.

His finger traveled down to your moist core, feeling the soft heat beneath the lacy underwear. You moaned between his kisses as he pushed a finger and rubbed your clitoris in a fast manner giving you the numb yet pleasurable feeling. He removed your underwear and stimulated your ball of nerves directly. He bent down as you spread your legs wider, you felt him licked at your entrance before plunging his tongue inside, trapping you in your own ecstasy. He plunged his wet appendage in and out of your hole, later on you felt that it was replaced by a finger. You bite your lip to prevent from moaning loud as his finger went in deeper, rubbing the walls of your vagina.

"A-Ahhmm.. Arthur, I'm gonna… Ahh!" You panted heavily at your release; Arthur lapped every juice that you released, plunging his tongue once again inside of you, giving you a whole new pressure building inside. You felt something hot prodded in your entrance, you adjusted yourself to see Arthur placing his member on you.

"Are you sure about this, love?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, please…" You pleaded.

He bent down, placing a kiss on your forehead. "I love you, (Name)." Your eyes widened as he suddenly entered you, tears jerked on your eyes as you felt the piercing pain as his length entered you. Arthur tried his best not to move so you won't get hurt. After a few minutes you adjusted yourself and let out a moan as you felt a new feeling of pleasure. He pulled out before slamming into you once again, and repeating the process; he gets deeper every time he bucks his hips. He pushed your legs upward and thrust deeper. He flipped your position so your face is now facing downward, you groaned when your naked breasts felt the cold surface of the table.

"Ah! Arthur!" You tilted your head upward as he raised your hips and thrust deeper, his balls are hitting your skin in every buck of his hips. He moved closer to suck your neck while his right hand is fondling your breast and the other one is rubbing your clitoris. You felt the tight ball of pressure on your stomach wanted to be released in every time his length grounded with the tightening walls of your vagina. "A-ah! I'm close…"

"Say my name." He commanded.

"Arthur.. Ah!"

"Louder" He bucked his hips hard, making you throw your head back.

"A-ARTHUR!" Your screams and release is concealed by the sounds of the fireworks. The bright colors highlighted your naked bodies. He pulled his self out from you, you felt his hot liquid drip from your cunt. He pulled you closer to him to sit on his lap. He placed a kiss on the tip of your nose which made you smile.

"I love you, (Name)."

"I love you, too, Arthur."

* * *

This is your most awaited day. You ran through the streets, passing through the crowds of people. You smiled as you saw Arthur, wearing his casual polo shirt and jeans. You tackled him because of your excitement, and also because you missed him.

"Bloody-You scared the hell out of me!" He exclaimed.

"I passed the entrance exam!" You said, you can't prevent yourself from jumping up and down. You saw him smile, this time it didn't made you confused nor hurt. He pulled you in a tight hug.

"I know you can do it." He kissed your forehead.

"Thank you, Mr Kirkland." You giggled, using his surname and making it sound like he's your teacher. You saw him blushed and looked away. "Hmm… What seems to be the problem?" You asked. He's hiding something at his back.

"Well, I want to give you this." He showed a heart shaped pendant on a silver lace, the pendant has a blue stone. _Lapiz-lazuli_ He placed the necklace around your neck before turning his head to the other side. "I think you already forgot." He murmured. You let out a smug look.

"How can I forget? It's been 3 years since 'that' happened, after all." You giggled.

"And there's one more thing I want to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"C-can you be my girlfriend?" He said. Your eyes widened, because ever since that day he acted normal and acted more like your teacher. It's just this day that made a difference.

"Yes. I still love you, Arthur." You smiled at him.

_Yes, because starting this day, it's just me and him, without any boundaries._

Because we now have our right time, right condition and the two of us together.


End file.
